futurediaryfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasie Lachance
Appearance General Physical Characteristics Anastasie has a narrow heart-shaped face with defined cheekbones. Her violet eyes are slightly too large for her face and bear long, voluminous lashes, which, along with her other facial features give her a doll-like look. She has a button nose and plump lips, which are nearly constantly frowning. Above her eyes are thin, dainty eyebrows that compliment her feminine look perfectly. Her snowy white hair is cut short, with cleanly cut ends that start short in the back and get longer towards her face. She also has neatly cut bangs that just barely cover the tops of her eyes. She is rather short for her age, and is constantly teased by her brothers because of it; Especially by Juste, because he is three years younger than her and still almost a foot taller. She has long, slender fingers and toes. Outfit(s) Anastasie’s standard outfit is a violet sundress, a thin black belt, a black, cropped leather jacket, black shredded tights, and short black bondage boots. Her hair varies, styling ranging anywhere from loose to clipping her bangs back to wearing extensions. Personality Anastasie is a total social butterfly, and almost always needs to be talking with someone. She rarely enjoys being by herself with her thoughts, the exception being when she’s planning something. She loves to be the center of attention, and often pushes her shy younger sister out of her comfort zone more than the latter likes; However, it always benefits MB in the end. Anastasie is highly energetic, and never likes sitting still. More of a doer than a planner, Anastasie often finds those around her upset by her actions. Regardless, they don’t find it in them to stay upset with her for long. She’s a serious risk-taker, indulging in that fact more often than she should. Anastasie hates carefully planned events, and finds them incredibly boring to attend. She is rather childish in that manner, often finding her stubbornness useful when she wishes not to go. She has close to no moral compass herself, often instead having to be eased back by her siblings. She’s a true troublemaker, and is heavily sarcastic and impatient. She is also extremely selfish when it comes to anyone except her siblings. Regardless of her bad nature, Anastasie has a skill of perception unlike anyone else she knows. She easily notices small changes in appearance or behavior, and is very vocal about her discoveries, regardless of whether or not that person wants their problems out there for the world to hear. She’s a live-in-the-moment kind of person, and rarely dwells on the past or the future. She can be rational when she wishes to be, but rarely utilizes that quality. A true leader, Anastasie’s charisma is something unnatural. Diary & Abilities (AN: So.. This is kind of sloppy, and not as good as my original draft, but I lost that one, so this one will have to suffice.) Anastasie's diary is the Historical Diary. Taking the form of an iPhone (AN: Not sure if these exist in Mirai Nikki, as I could not figure out when it takes place! Is there even a specific year or time period for Mirai Nikki?), Anastasie's diary allows her to access all past events, including events listed in other diaries that have passed. She cannot, however, see current or upcoming events from other diaries. This makes her diary rather useless for self-protection, but very useful in knowing which holders have been killed. For clarification, her diary is not just limited to entries from other diaries. She can also access general past events, as vaguely mentioned above. Plot Overview History WIP Throughout Plot ''The Survival Game'' WIP Trivia * Anastasie’s name is completely of French origin, with Anastasie meaning “resurrection”, Corinne meaning “maiden”, and Lachance meaning “chance or luck”. Altogether, her name means “lucky maiden of resurrection”. * Anastasie’s alias originates from the fact that Deus Ex Machina is a term meaning, “an unexpected power or event saving a seemingly hopeless situation”.